


Necessary

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dir en grey and the GazettE are on tour together. Die and Reita end up rooming together the entire tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt[s]: 027: Hot for **50stories** \- also for 057: He Knows for y!weekly  
>  Beta Readers: elyachan  
> Song[s]: "The Outsider" by A Perfect Circle

Die's wet head hit the wall behind his back as he groaned softly at his predicament. It'd been weeks since he'd found time to be completely alone for even a few minutes. The tour busses were crowded and noisy, the bathrooms full of smells that just weren't conducive to anything remotely sexual... and to top it all off, he had a problem relieving some of his needs anywhere but in a bedroom.

Another sound of discontent left his lips as he let his head thunk against the wall a few more times. His eyes studied the other man in the room - Reita - as the bassist moved around, put things away from his shower and then opened the mini bar. A moment later, the array of miniature bottles of hard liquor from the bar had been divided between Die's bed and Reita's hand. A smirk hovered on the other's face. "I thought you looked a bit tense and I know alcohol does wonders for you... so," he shrugged a bit, not bothering to finish the sentence as he plopped down on his own bed and opened one of his own bottles, promptly draining the contents.

If nothing else, the alcohol worked as a distraction from Die's other needs, forcing his brain into thinking about how good it would be to simply allow himself to get drunk in the privacy of his room for once. A moment later, he was downing a tiny bottle of vodka and reaching for the one with spiced rum in it as a chaser. Things progressed on like that for almost an hour, both of them using up all the contents of the mini bar and even ordering more from downstairs, until Die knew for certain he was working his way toward being truly trashed.

It was only then that Reita stopped handing him alcohol and instead tossed a bottle of water at him. The blonde then retrieved the television remote from the bedside table and started flicking through the channels, finally getting to the main screen and quickly flipping through the options until he found what he had been looking for, selected it and accepted the charges for the room. A few seconds passed and then a porn video began to play on the screen. The volume of it seemed to fill the room, ringing in Die's very shocked ears.

It wasn't long before Reita started shifting around, leaning back a bit, and making the bulge in his sweats more than a little obvious. Die couldn't help but stare at the other man more than at the screen, almost waiting on him to do something about his arousal. His own cock was getting harder by the minute, his previous need only growing into something more urgent and necessary. Just when he honestly thought he couldn't take it anymore and opened his mouth to actually complain about how unfair all of this was, Reita's hand slipped down into his own lap, grasping his erection through his pants and starting to stroke it through the cloth.

A gasp of pleasure left the bassist's mouth as he arched into his own palm, stroking a bit more forcefully and then licking his lips. Die's blood felt like it was boiling in his veins, his need only climbing higher and higher as he watched until his hands moved of their own accord, rubbing over the tent in the front of his boxers. "Fuck it all...." Even as the words slipped past his lips, he knew he shouldn't have said a damn thing, but the alcohol coursing through his body seemed to have other plans for him.

Reita's head turned ever so slightly, his eyes making contact with Die's own and a smile hovering over his lips. Even with his eyes on the guitarist, he simply pushed the material of his pants down, revealing his hard-on, arching his hips with a low moan. "You know... if you like watching me so much, then why don't you just do something about it rather than sit there looking stupid?" Blunt... he was always incredibly freaking blunt.

"W-what do you mean?" Die was usually confident, usually completely on top of his game. But then again, he usually wasn't in a situation he wasn't dictating, in a room with a fellow musician that he'd only met at the onset of the tour. He felt completely out of his element... lost. All the same, his cheeks burned with the same obvious desire that stood his cock clearly erect between his legs, giving him away.

Reita finally stopped stroking himself after a moment and raised one hand, crooking two fingers at the guitarist, a soft smirk on his lips. He didn't say anything else, mostly because he knew he didn't need to. Either Die would come to him or he would remain where he was and ignore the offer. Either would be fine and accepted by the bassist.

The seconds ticked by, feeling slower than usual, until Die came to his decision and slipped off his bed, padding across the open space and kneeling down on the floor beside the other man. Almost tentatively, he reached out, taking Reita's cock into his hand and stroking it.

Reita moaned, arching against Die's hand. "Oh... oh god, yes." His tongue darted out, wetting his lips as his hips jerked, his eyes flicking between the screen and Die's hand wrapped around his dick.

Die watched the other, judging his reactions and how close he was already, realizing he probably wasn't the only one who was so incredibly desperate for contact. With a soft sound somewhere between surprise and arousal, he leaned down, flicking his tongue out to taste the other man. He received a startled gasp and then a cry of pleasure from Reita, both sounds only urging him on. He wrapped his lips around the bassist's cock, taking almost all of him in and then starting to bob his head as he sucked diligently.

One hand slipped down between his own legs, pushing the material of his boxers aside, his hand finding his aching arousal. Stars flashed behind his eyes at the contact he'd been craving so much for the past few weeks and he didn't even bother to hold back in any way. His hand moved quickly over his cock, causing his body to shiver with need as he continued blowing Reita in a way that made it clear this wasn't his first time giving head.

Die flicked his gaze upward, meeting Reita's own just before the bassist tensed and cried out rather loudly. Warmth flooded the guitarist's mouth as the blonde's cock pulsed against his tongue. Just the feeling of something he'd been lacking for so long set him off as well, making his hand move faster, desperate to reach his own orgasm as fast as possible. He continued sucking the other off until Reita was completely done and then slowly pulled back, gripping the edge of the bed with his free hand, head bowed, forehead pressed against the comforter as he trembled with pleasure.

A soft gasp issued from him and then he was cumming, his hips arching up as he released all over the side of the comforter. He watched, excited even just from that, as he coated the flower pattern with his warm, sticky seed. The next sound to leave him was one of immense relief as he pulled his boxers back into place and yanked some tissues free of the holder that was built into the side of the dresser to mop up with.

Reita watched, smirking down at him. "Next time... just admit you need to get off. It's easier than me getting you wasted. But, I have to admit... this turned out well."

The look on Die's face was one of clear disbelief. _He'd known all along._

**The End**  



End file.
